paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blooming shyness: AceXWinter pups
AcexWinter's pups- two girls, the first born being Clarity and about an hour afterwards was Breeze. After the pups are around 6 months old and seeing how good the girls are with their younger cousins, Winter and Ace decide to try for another. They end up a few months later with a little boy, Cayo. It reminds Ace of how he and his sisters were at their ages~ These pups will not be having any crushes. Purple paw prints :) :) and I are done at 3rd gen and basically all the pups will be cousins so it'd be kind of awkward. Clarity: '' Clarity looks more like her mother, she's got a light gray body with a white face marking that only goes down to her chest. she has three blue-gray spots on the left side of her body, her front paws have blue-gray socks with white toes, while her back legs only have white socks. her ears are blue-gray, the left one flopped over while the right stands up. Her tail is white with three splotches of blue-gray. She has dark magenta eyes and later wears a fuschia collar. Breeze: The top portion of her body is a light brown color while the bottom half is white. She has a dark brown diamond on her chest to resemble her father's and her great grandmother Brooke. The bottom of her tail is white with a dark brown top. Her ears are dark brown and perk up like Ace and Grandpa Chase. She has light turquoise eyes and wears a magenta flower clip on her right ear. Later on she gets a light lavender collar like her grandmother Tundra's uniform. Cayo: (fun fact- i mixed Ace and Winter's colors and got Tundra's XD) He has his grandmother's light tan and cream colorings for his main body, and the same tail markings. Like his mother, his facial markings curve around his cheeks, but go further onto his stomach instead of stopping at his chest. His right ear is perked, but droops a little bit, and his left is semi-floppy. He has socks like his mother, but with cream and darker orange coloring. He has two darker orange spots on his back and ear-tips, along with a patch on his left eye. He has heterochromia like Aunt Lani, his right one pink, and his left one blue. His nose is a daker red like his dad and he has a white patch with two smaller dots around it on his chest. He wears a dark blood-orange collar Clarity: Surprising to both her parents, Clarity is more outgoing and spunky, much like her Aunt Lani and Aunt Aurora. She loves to go exploring and get into trouble. She can be a bit hard-headed and sassy, often using sarcasm, but she's very respectful to her parents and the family members that she trusts and loves. If you annoy her, she'd just sass back and roll her eyes. Breeze: More like her parents, Breeze is quiet and sometimes can be a bit cautious. She's not shy, just a bit more careful. She tags along with Clarity for adventures, but is usually like Ace and tends to be a bit paranoid and weary about what they're going to do. She's very sweet and kind-hearted, and rarely gets mad like her mom. She's prone to getting offended easily, and tends to cry. Make Breeze cry, you'd better beware, you'll have the wrath of her cousins and sister upon you. Cayo: Like his sisters, Cayo is a very happy and helpful puppy. He has a bit of a shy side when it comes to strangers, but with his family he opens straight up. He absolutely adores his older sisters and tends to follow them around. He's a very sweet little pup, but takes after his sister Breeze with his sensitivies and tends to cry easily. Fears: *Clarity: She's afraid of sharp objects and spiders like Rubble. She also strongly dislikes the dentist like her Grandfather, Chase. *Breeze: Like her mother once was, she's scared of the dark. She also is scared of bats, heights, and clowns like her Grandma Tundra. She's also terrified of bear-traps and sharp objects after hearing what happened to her Aunt Sora. *Cayo: He's scared of being lost or left alone- has some seperation anxiety and prefers to be close to his sisters. Random: *Clarity is usually called "Clari" as a nickname, and Breeze is usually "Breezie" *Clarity's adventures usually puts Winter in a state of paranoia or panic, it's mild, but she still freaks out. *Since she is afraid of the dark like her mother once was, Winter passed down the glow-in-the-dark pup that Rocky had made for her as a puppy to Breeze. *They're really tight with their other cousins, though they all bicker now and again, they love spending time with them. *Clarity loves to fly with Grandma Skye or Aunt Lani, much to her parents' distress. *Breeze is slightly clumsy; lucky for her that her dad is a medical pup. *Breeze knows how to sew and knit and loves to make little friends and outfits for her stuffed Puppy. Sometimes she takes on big tasks and makes clothing for her family. *Clarity is ''EXTREMELY protective of Breeze. Hurt her or upset her and you'll be faced with the wrath of older sis, she transfers the protectiveness over to Cayo as well, mess with her siblings and face the teeth. *One of Breeze's favorite cousins to play with is Scout because of his love for his stuffed animal. They love to play with their stuffies together- later on she becomes extremely close with Soda's pups and Crash's pups *The girls love to play with their Aunt Sora, Clarity likes to hear the story of how she lost her tail. *Even though i'm not writing stories about them growing up into adulthood(cause i want them to stay pups) Clarity becomes Madison's partner for the third generation of SNOW Patrol, much like her Grandpa Chase and Ryder before her, she is Madison's right-paw pup and becomes a Snow rescue pup just like her mom and her grandmother. *Breeze does not want a job, and is happy just playing with her family. Though she doesn't mind helping out her family on smaller missions, just to be helpful and to enjoy some quality time with the older pups~ *During this gen, Crash is a bit of a loner, feeling guilty about his past actions as a pup. But the only puppy Crash can't bear to isolate himself from is cute little Breeze. He loves hanging around her and she loves hanging around him, being cute and innocent, and he can't help but love her, everyday he goes to the lookout to spend time with her. Ace is very relieved to see this, actually, since it shows him that Crash does have that nice side that he always knew he had deep down. One of the main reasons Crash loves her is cause she's like her daddy, and deep down Crash loves Ace to bits and wishes he hadn't been such a bully to him, so that he could have had the relationship with him that he has now with Breeze. She calls him "Unca Crash" as a pup before she grows older and starts talking normally *Breeze has slight trouble speaking sometimes, usually saying words with a slight lisp. But it's mostly just children-talk and she outgrows it when she's older *Breeze helps Crash get back together with Garnet after hearing several stories about her and how much he regretted letting her go *Cayo is pronounced like "Kai-oh" and his name means "The happy one" *The pups refer to Fletcher's pups as "Auntie" and "Uncle" even though they're technically "second cousins". It's easier for them to just call them Auntie and Uncle and the older dogs refer to them as "Nieces" and "Nephews" *Clarity and Breeze are absolutely thrilled when Soda's pups are born, and the adore having AJ following them around *Breeze once asked Crash to sing with her in a talent-show. It's hard to resist the little pup's begging~ *Breeze loves Lumi very much, but will also opt to sleep between Ace and Winter whenever there's a storm or she has a nightmare. *Upon the addition of Rumble and Tess to their family, Clarity is thrilled to have another sassy, explorative pup to play with. And though they love playing with Rumble, Clarity tends to get very protective over Cayo when Rumble gets too rough with him. Stories by me: *Pup Pup Zoo Panic! Stories by others: *Love is a Breeze *The Ballad of Love *Pup Pup Treasure Hunt Collaborations: *Pups cry Wolf *Pups and the Fur-Dye babus.jpg|Designs drawn by Cuteandfuzzypuppies on Deviantart <3 top right is Breeze and bottom is Clarity Ace and pups 2.jpg|Daddy Ace and his girls, drawn by Wittlefuzzypuppehs <3 his girls.png|Collab with Wittlefuzzypuppies- She did the sketch and i lined and colored it! Ace and his girls <3 Third generation.png|All the cousins together Madison and Clarity-First meeting.png|AT with 258Raindrop- Madison meeting Clarity <3 Unca Crash!.jpg|Gift from wittlefuzzypuppehs <3 Breeze and her "Unca" Crash~~ daww so cute! 2015.png|Winner of best Third Generation for 2015 fanon awards All of the puptags!.jpg|Awesome gift from Mackie!! So many badges! :0 The ballad of Garnet and Crash.png|Breezie helps her unca crash <3 MorganXmasgift.png|Clarity and Madison <3 a sweet christmas gift from rain~! ^u^ whack-a-rumble.png|Clarity giving her cousin a smack after he hits Cayo with the stick xDD Category:Next Generation Category:Next next generation Category:Future Generation Category:Third generation Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Dogs Category:Pups Category:Baby puppies Category:Baby Animals Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:SNOW Patrol Member Category:Males Category:Civilian character Category:Shepherd Family Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Rocky's Family Category:Chase's Family Category:Skye's Family Category:Tundra's Family Category:Tundraverse Third Gen